The present invention relates to the field of electronic apparatus, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a data transmission method thereof.
Lately, 802.15 workgroup of IEEE of America pushing short distance wireless communication standardization has approved a standard of “IEEE 802.15.6” of short distance wireless networks composed by various sensors and devices configured in periphery of the human body. This is a communication mode referred to as “BAN (body area network)”. Body area network is a communication network with the human body as a center and composed by various network elements related to the human body. These network elements include a personal terminal, sensors arranged on the human body, or in a range at a certain distance around the human body, or even inside the human body, a networking apparatus, or the like. People can carry out communication through BAN and an electronic apparatus such as a mobile telephone, a tablet computer and a PDA carried on a person's body. At the same time, the BAN can connect with other data communication networks to become a part of the entire communication network to implement communication with any terminal on the network.
Since the electronic apparatus, as one of the network elements of BAN, needs to participate in data communication with the human body as transmission medium, it needs to additionally provide the electronic apparatus with data transmitting and receiving device suitable for BAN communication, which inevitably results in complexity of design of the electronic apparatus and increases of the cost of manufacture. Therefore, it is desired to implement data transmitting and receiving function of the BAN communication based on the conventional component of the electronic apparatus. In recent years, touch screen having both of input and display functions has already widely used in the electronic apparatus such as the mobile telephone, the tablet computer and the PDA. At present, the commercial available touch screen mostly includes a vector pressure sensing type touch screen, a resistance type touch screen, a capacitive type touch screen, an infrared ray touch screen, and a surface acoustic wave touch screen. Wherein, the capacitive type touch screen has become a mainstream selection in the field of touch screen due to fined positioning accuracy, ultra-high response speed, and support to a multipoint touch control function thereof.
The present invention wishes to provide an electronic apparatus and a data transmission method for implementing data transmission of the BAN communication by using the touch screen, which is able to implement the function of data transmission of the BAN communication in addition to the touch screen executing the function of touch input to provide an electronic apparatus participating in the BAN communication with low cost and low complexity of design.